


more

by starrynightwrt



Series: Ghamdan University AU [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, i really need to learn how to write, its so badly written but its cute, just fluff and pure fluff, smitten lil boys, this is me just wanting this two kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: He tried closing his eyes and put his mind to rest, but his thoughts wouldn’t stop racing inside his head. He wanted to address the elephant in the room; the big question mark in his bed in the form of an unbelievably attractive boy. Ghazul hated the idea of not understanding something, and by far, Gand Hamdan, or rather what he had with Ganda Hamdan, was the most confusing thing he ever encountered.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Series: Ghamdan University AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	more

It had been going on for almost a month. The habit of daily meetups had been growing on both Ganda and Ghazul. They had gotten used to seeing each other over dinner after class or just a cup of coffee (or in Ghazul's case; cinnamon milk). Ghazul still didn't quite understand the situation, whether or not Ganda and himself had been going on dates for the past couple of weeks or just casual hangouts. Everytime he asked Ganda, he always answered with the same sentence; 'ya terserah, kamu maunya gimana' with that teasing sweet grin gracing his lips. The ball's on Ghazul's court now, it was his turn to make a decision on where it was going, and he was clueless as fuck.

That being said, the past couple days had been quite hard. Ghazul had started drowning on deadlines and revisions, and Ghazul being Ghazul, he always put his 'academic needs' before anything else, including seeing Ganda. It had been a week since Ghazul last saw Ganda in person. Ghazul himself wasn't particularly happy about this, sure he didn't realize this, but at some degree, he was missing Ganda. Sure, Ganda still texted him regularly and gave him occasional rings, asking about how was he holding up, but it just wasn't the same.

Ganda himself was not doing that much better. Sure, he had better things to do than just missing the younger boy every so often now that they didn't hang out as much anymore, but it just seemed like Ghazul was the only thing he could think about.

> _ '1 unread message from Mas Ganda' _

Ghazul glanced at the notification popping up on his phone, his fingers stopping from typing on his laptop. Just simply seeing Ganda's contact name could curve his lips into a lil smile without him realizing. He tapped on the notification bubble.

> _ Dek, sibuk? _

Ghazul sighed, looking at the screen of his laptop with defeat.

> _ Iya :( _

He propped his legs up on the chair, getting comfortable as he leaned back, waiting for Ganda to reply.

> _ Sudah makan belum? _

Ghazul stopped for a second, recalling the last time he ate. He had a banana this morning and snacked on an entire family-sized bag of sour cream Lays in the afternoon. Other than that, he hadn't had any  _ real _ meal.

> _ Belum.  _
> 
> _ Masih bingung sama laporan. _

Ganda replied in a quick interval;

> _ Jangan lupa makan, ya. _
> 
> _ Semangat, Zulham. _

A split second later, the online indicator under Ganda's name went missing. Ganda wanted to continue the conversation but he just didn't want to bother the boy. Ghazul knew this. Besides, he really need to finish this report before tomorrow at 6.

* * *

The sudden succession of a knock against Ghazul’s front door woke him up and almost knocked him over the desk he had been sleeping on for the past hour. Ghazul blinked, gathering himself as he started gaining consciousness. He straightened his posture, stretching his stiffened back, his joints had locked himself in the most uncomfortable way possible. The papers on top of his desk looked a bit wrinkled from his cheek resting on top of them.

There was another soft knock on the door.

Ghazul was annoyed to say the least. It was 1 AM for Lord's sake, no one in their right mind would knock on someone’s door at this hour. He dragged his steps, cursing under his breath.  _ This better not be another drunk freshman who can’t figure out where their dorms are _ , Ghazul thought.

He certainly didn’t expect to see a smiling Ganda Hamdan by his doorstep.

Ghazul was startled, his instinct took over, the next thing he knew he was slamming the door in the face of the older boy.

“Eh-” Ganda flinched, startled with the sudden reaction, “dek, ini Ganda.”

Ghazul’s heart was beating in a rush, he leaned against the door, eyes trailing the mess he called a bedroom in front of him. “I-iya, Mas,” Ghazul shouted, letting Ganda know he knew who he was, “bentar, ya.”

In a swift motion, Ghazul picked up everything from the floor in such a hurry. Throwing pieces of old laundry into his closet, stuffing it with there with the washed clothes. He placed the dirty bowls and glass that were scattered all across the room under his bed, hiding them from plain sight. While making the bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; god, he looked awful.

“Mas, bentar yaa,” he was trying to wash the exhaustion off his face with the bottled water on his desk. Before opening the door, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the messy curls.  _ Ah, screw it, this is as good as I'll ever look,  _ he made his way to the door.

Ganda was still standing there, still sporting the same smile on his lips. "Tadi kenapa?"

"Ndak papa."

"Lah kok-"

" _ Ndak papa _ ."

Ganda nodded, his smile had turned into a teasing smirk. He held up what appeared to be a stacked lunch box, giving it to Ghani, "sudah makan?"

* * *

"Maaf berantakan," Ghazul showed Ganda in, then pointing at the edge of the bed, "mas duduk di situ dulu, saya mau nyelesaikan laporan dulu."

"Makan dulu, Zul. Kamu belum makan, kan?"

"Sebentar, mas," Ghazul took his seat back behind the desk, " _ dikit lagi _ ."

Ghazul had already turned his laptop back on, he gathered his thoughts for a few seconds, and his fingers resuming to their rapid typing pace.

All the sudden he felt a presence next to him. Ganda was standing by his chair, holding up a spoonful of fried rice close to Ghazul's cheek, "makan."

Ghazul glanced up for a split second, "bentar, mas. Ini deadline-nya nanti pagi."

"Masih lama, Zul," Ganda replied, "masih lama paginya."

Ghazul didn't reply.

"Kamu ini sudah saya masakin, lho."

Ghazul stopped his train of thoughts, turning his head to the side, facing the rice-filled-spoon that was held up by Ganda. The delightful smell of seasoning made its way up Ghazul's nose. He was, as a matter of fact, starving.

"Mas ini  _ masak _ buat saya?"

"Iya" Ganda nodded, he inched the spoon closer to Ghani, "makan dulu, Zul."

Ghazul looked at the older boy with a look of defeat before moving forward and ate the rice off the spoon, never in a million years would he imagine having someone that would cook for him and feed him in the middle of the night. It took him a few seconds to chew it, his expression flat, a stoic look on his face that somehow made Ganda worry. He then swallow the rice, pausing for a bit, before asking, "lagi."

Ganda beamed before feeding Ghazul some more of the fried rice.

* * *

The final part of Ghazul's report had made its way into his professor's mailbox. Watching the words 'message sent' appeared on his screen somehow relieved the tension on the back of his neck and down his spine. His posture leaned back, breathing out with such relief. Ghazul glanced to the side, on his bed was Ganda, laying against the piles of pillows, eyes glued to the screen of his phone. The boy had insisted on waiting on Ghazul, keeping him company, when in truth, he just missed the younger one so badly he'd take anything if it meant being in the same room with him. 

"Sudah selesai?" Ganda asked, realizing that Ghazul's eyes were on him for quite some time.

Ghazul smiled, nodding his head. He was, to say the least, exhausted but extremely proud of himself.

"Sini," Ganda tapped on the empty space next to him, "istirahat."

The smile on Ghazul’s face faded and his face somehow made this expression that Ganda could only described as confused.

Ganda scooted slightly to the side, “sini, lho, istirahat dulu.”

Ghazul cleared his mind, thinking that no harm could possibly come out of this. They were just sharing a bed and he was only gonna take a nap before the sun started rising. He propped himself awkwardly next to Ganda who already had his eyes glued back on his phone. Ghazul turned to the side, his back facing Ganda. He tried closing his eyes and put his mind to rest, but his thoughts wouldn’t stop racing inside his head. He wanted to address the elephant in the room; the big question mark in his bed in the form of an unbelievably attractive boy. Ghazul hated the idea of not understanding something, and by far, Gand Hamdan, or rather what he had  _ with _ Ganda Hamdan, was the most confusing thing he ever encountered, and he hated it. 

Ganda noticed that Ghazul fingers were still fidgeting, something he noticed Ghazul tend to do whenever he felt uneasy. “Dek, ada apa?” Ganda’s voice was soft and it gave Ghazul the much needed comfort.

Ghazul turned around, facing Ganda. The older boy shifted down so he could level his eyes with him. The space between them were limited to the point where they could actually feel each other’s soft breath against their skin. Ganda locked Ghazul in his gaze, he looked so perfect this way. Ganda felt like he could just drown on Ghazul’s eyes, tired but very much aware.

“Mas,” Ghazul’s words hitched, he gathered himself before resuming, “saya mau tanya.”

“Tanya apa, Zul?”

“Kita ini ngapain, mas? Maksudnya-” Ghazul gestured the space between them, “ _ kita,  _ selama ini ngapain? Main-main aja -- atau ada yang lebih?”

“Ya kamu-”

“Jangan,” Ghazul cut Ganda’s words, “jangan saya, mas. Saya ndak bisa kalau disuruh nentukan.”

“Ya, saya juga ndak bisa Zul, semata-mata menentukan. Gini, seperti katamu tadi, deh. Kamu maunya kita main-main aja atau  _ lebih?” _

Ganda may seem unusually calm in this situation, when in truth, he was also terrified as fuck. But he knew better than to spill his fear in between them and create a much more stressful situation for Ghazul.

“Kalau saya, ya, maunya lebih,” Ganda confessed, “saya suka sama kamu, beneran, ndak main-main.”

The haunting silent between them could very well kill Ganda at that very second as Ghazull tried to form his words.

“Saya juga.”

Ganda felt his heart stopped. A confetti burst inside his stomach.

“Saya juga mau lebih,” a lil smile gracing Ghazul’s lips, “saya juga suka Mas Ganda,  _ beneran.” _

__ Ganda was beaming, he placed a brief yet soft kiss on Ghazul’s lips. Ghazul giggled shyly.

“Sudah?”

The boy nodded.

Ganda pulled the younger boy into his arm, placing another kiss on top of his head. “Tidur, Zul,” he whispered, easing the younger boy into the much needed sleep, 

  
  



End file.
